


Blame the Hormones

by Valifecent



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chloe is Blushing, F/F, F/M, Lucifer and Maze are not, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valifecent/pseuds/Valifecent
Summary: A Detective, a demon from hell, and Old Scratch have a threesome.





	Blame the Hormones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852534) by [Valifecent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valifecent/pseuds/Valifecent). 



> This was originally meant to be part of my fic Revelations, however I expanded on this part of the fic and wanted to publish now. The fic is intentionally vague on the plot as to not to give spoilers. Now without further ado on with the show….

Lucifer and the Detective arrived at the apartment she and Maze shared. Their plan was to gather some of Chloe’s belongings and head to Lux for the night to go over the evidence they had on the Graywind Case for the hundredth time. Chloe had been fuming all day, letting the little things that normally didn’t get to her piss her off. Everyone in the precinct had, smartly, avoided the angry lady. Lucifer had kept quiet all day, afraid of letting the lid on his anger slip. He didn’t want to lose control in front of all of the humans at the precinct. So, they left the precinct on time for once.

Not that they were given any active cases right now. Chloe’s confession on KCAL - TV that Lucifer was the father of her child had opened an active IA investigation. Luckily, they technically hadn’t broken any protocol, as rules regarding romantic relationships between officers and official consultants were unwritten. Still, the Detective was being told to lay low. Chloe’s willingness to put her career in jeopardy and announce to the city that she and Lucifer were lovers had filled the devil with hope and gratitude, according to the Dr. Linda, but left a cold lump in his stomach nonetheless. His fear that she was ashamed of him had fled in an instant, only to be filled with the shocking realization that this was really happening. Complete strangers were still congratulating him. His twitter account had received a record number of tweets wishing him and Chloe well.

As they entered the living room they were greeted with the sight of Maze standing in the middle of the room, wearing an outfit that would have been less obscene if she had been completely naked. The fishnet bodysuit and the knee-high boots were too much for Chloe to take at this exact moment. Maze looked at them, smiled, and pulled one of her knives (that she kept only God knows where), and threw it against the wall. Normally, Chloe might’ve averted her eyes and counted to ten before approaching her roommate, but not today. What if Trixie had been home? What if anyone had been home?

“What the hell, Maze?” she questioned her voice hard and angry. 

“Don’t worry Decker, I'll just use more of Trixie’s artwork to cover the hole,” Maze smirked at her.

She wanted to wipe the stupid grin off of her roommates face. Maybe grab that ridiculous outfit and tear it off of her. Wait where did that come from? “No!” Chole yelled at her before moving so close to Maze that the demon initially backed up an inch or two before centering her eyes on Chloe’s face. 

Maze took in the Detective’s dilated pupils and flushed face. She could feel the anger coming off of her in waves, but under it was the sweet, musky smell of arousal. She moved forward and said sweetly, “What's wrong Decker?”.

“You know what’s wrong, Maze! You live in an apartment with people. Have some consideration for others. What if Trixie or her babysitter had come through the door?” Chloe moved her hand down the side of her body as she subconsciously licked her lips. 

The demon dropped her head so she could lean into Chloe’s personal space, sniffing her hair. Her smile became wider when her roommate didn't back up or push her away. “But they didn’t, Decker. Take off your granny panties off and live a little.” Besides she knew where the little human was at all times. GPS tracking was so helpful. Although she didn’t think her roommate would feel good about that knowledge. 

“Mazikeen,” Lucifer said softly his eyebrow picking up. “What are you up to?” He knew the demon too well not to recognize her tactics for seducing a human into her bed. 

Maze cocked her head to the side, ignoring her former master. She hesitantly ran her fingers though Chloe’s hair and down her shoulder. “You don’t feel this fire Chloe?” She had been trying to get her roommate to sleep with her for such as long time. Hell and damnation, her girl still needed a good lay, she was always much to wound up for the demon’s liking. 

“What? No,” she said her face becoming even redder. How was it that the demon knew what she was thinking? Could demons read minds? Before she could think more on the subject, Lucifer was at her side in a blink of an eye, his hands of her face, his dark eyes studying her features. 

“Why Detective, are you randy? Fancy a little rumpy pumpy?” his smile practically split his face in a lecherous grin as his eyes ignited with hellfire. 

“No,” She denied again with much less force this time. 

“She’s lying, Lucifer. Her scent gives her away,” the Demon said, licking her lips and eyeing the Detective like a lion would a gazelle. In Maze’s case she probably was. 

The Detective’s face became scarlet for a second before she turned away, walking over to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She was grateful she didn’t trip over her own feet. She gulped it down, giving herself some time to think about the nearly naked immortal in her living room. There was no denying it if the demon could smell it on her. “How far away do I have to be for you to not smell...when I’m?” she waved her hands indistinctly. 

“About 50 feet away. Your scent is stronger now that your prego. And your horny a lot. I’m mean almost all the time. It's hard to concentrate,” she said sniffing loudly. “You really should take care of her more, Lucifer.”

“I can assure you, Mazikeen, the Detective has no reason to complain. Why, I am desire itself.”

“Is that why you have been like, glued to my hip lately?” the Detective asked Maze. 

“I’ve been a good friend Decker, haven’t I?” Maze said her and the timbre of her voice was placating if the Detective didn’t know any better. In her own strange Maze-like way, she had been trying. She had been more than willing on occasion to watch Trixie so Chloe and Lucifer could go out together. She even took the time to order in on the occasions when Chloe had been too tired during her first trimester to cook. Maze deserved some recognition. “Yes, Maze, you have been a great friend,” Chloe conceded and smiled at her roommate, who smiled back.

“So,” Maze said, “Are we going to do this?”

Chloe gulped. She couldn't believe she was really contemplating this. She knew that Maze would back off as soon has she said no, but she didn’t really want to. The last two weeks had been so horrible. Maybe they needed a little fun? It’s not like she never thought about sleeping with Maze. Tried not to think about it was more like it. And if Lucifer was amazing in bed, what would it be like with both of them? She bit her lower lip and felt her face blush again at her wicked thoughts and conceded, “Ok.”.

“Detective!” Lucifer’s alarmed voice declared. He moved into her personal space, his head a hair's breadth from her face. “Are you sure? When we agreed the monogamy part of the deal was to try to be more open in the bedroom, but I never believed your would consider...I mean, is this the child’s effect on you?”

“What? I thought you would be more than happy about this.” She said, looking into his eyes as she tried to understand. 

“I just want to make sure that you’re doing this because you want to, darling, and not because you are trying to please me.” The devil said seriously. “I cannot abide the idea of doing this without your complete and utter consent.”

She moved up on her tiptoes and kissed her devil. It was a chaste kiss, only a brushing of lips. “You can blame the hormones if you want, but I think this,” she motioned to the three of them, “will be a one time deal.” Her Devil smiled, his eyes a mixture of darkening arousal and soft awe. 

“One night?” Maze asked. Both the Devil and the Lilium watched as Chloe nodded.They turned to each other, both remembering the old times in hell and their first few years on earth. “Well, Mazey, it's time we take full advantage.”

They moved into Maze’s bedroom, away from the open windows of the apartment’s living room. The room was almost entirely taken up by the California King bed.  A small armchair, dresser, and sex swing filled up the rest of the space. Lucifer rifled through Maze’s drawers pulling out an array of sex toys, lube, and condoms. Chloe laughed when she saw the sheer number of items, despite her nervousness. “I’m sure you’ll find something you like in here, love. Or you can go get your favorite toy cock from your room.” He said, winking at her. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to Maze, “Maybe we can just use ourselves for right now?” Maze took the hint and moved to kiss Chloe. Her kiss was softer than Chloe expected. It tasted like cinnamon, whiskey, and something she never tasted before. Something like a lemon that had lost some of it’s tartness with age. Maze was quick to take advantage and started to help her roomate out of her clothes. Before Chloe knew it she was naked from the waist up. Maze was a brilliant multitasker, her hands playing with her darkened nipples while she palmed an already damp Chloe through her jeans. Chloe moaned and ran her hands over Maze’s back stopping to grab Maze’s ass. They kissed, exploring each other’s bodies, until the back of Chloe’s legs hit the wide bed. The Detective let out surprised yelp at the unexpected contact. Maze laughed, a low sound coming from deep in her throat. 

“Nervous?” she asked as Chloe lowered herself to the bed with Maze above her. The demon watched as Chloe removed her hair tie and her golden hair fanned out on beneath her. “Have you ever had sex with a woman before?” she asked as she kissed down her chest and tugged gently on her nipples. “Ahh yeah,” Chloe whispered her voice husky and low, “ long time ago I had a girlfriend named Gabby.” 

“Good, then you'll know what to do,” Maze said. The demon’s hands and mouth moved over Chloe’s expanded stomach. At that very moment the child inside her decided to kick. The demon moved away, eyes widening.

“It’s ok,” the mother said moving onto her elbows and looking down at her. “He’s just moving around. Don’t freak out please.” The last thing she wanted was to be something a demon might be afraid of. 

“It doesn't know what we're doing?” the demon asked as if this was the first time she considered this.

Chloe kept her face neutral as to not offend her roommate by laughing at something she said. “No, his brain is very small. He can’t even see yet.” Chloe leaned in slightly and pulled Maze’s hair, eliciting the intense reaction she was hoping for. Maze kissed her again harder than before. Maze’s concerns seemingly forgotten as she made quick work of the rest of Chloe’s clothes. The demon spread her thighs apart inching down the bed until her mouth was right where it was needed. Chloe felt her abdomen tighten as Maze explored her, tasted her. She cried out when Maze thrust her tongue deeper inside her. She began arching her back and thrusting her hips, almost losing herself in the sensations as she turned her head to the side to find Lucifer standing naked a few feet from them, watching. She had been so engrossed in her other lover, she didn’t even notice Lucifer getting undressed. He was suspiciously silent earlier. Chloe noticed his arousal was only at half mast and his eyes darted between herself and Maze. 

_ Oh shit, he feels left out,  _ she thought. She mentally kicked herself for not realizing he might take being ignored in this manner as a rejection. “Come here babe, I want you.” 

His face broke into a wide grin, obviously delighted in be included. “Where do you desire me, love?”

“I want you in my mouth,” she said.

 

******

Lucifer watched the women kiss and caress each other. Flesh sliding against flesh. He found himself contemplating how they weren’t like snow pants and elephants. They were more like night and day. His miracle was bright and slender, her current state only adding to her appeal. The demon on the other hand, was dark and curvasius. She had the body of a warrior with muscles forged over eons in hell. The haunting asymmetry of her true form hidden from view. 

The Devil was no stranger to voyeurism. He had eagerly removed his clothes, intending to take himself in hand when he began to think upon the Mazikeen’s earlier quip. He knew she just wanted to get under his skin. However he couldn’t help but wonder if his Detective was satisfied with him. They have only been dating for 4 months, 3 weeks and 16 hours; was that long enough to bore her? He tried to banish the unwanted thoughts deep inside his brain. He wanted desperately for the Detective to look at him and show him that he had not been forgotten. 

As if by magic, the woman turned her head to him. The look of pure need on her face making his heart pound and cock stir almost painfully. After a moment her eyes cleared and she smiled at him beckoning him to come to her. He prowled on to the bed and kissed her, holding nothing back. Kissing usually didn’t appeal to him, but it was different with Chloe. On their first date he had been completely satisfied with just snoging her senseless. His mouth muffled the sound of her cries as Maze teased her to completion with her mouth and fingers. When they pulled back he grabbed another pillow from the bed and fixed it so that the Detective was propped up. Lucifer lifted himself onto his knees as Chloe wrapped her hand around his cock. She kissed the tip before taking all of him in her mouth. His head fell back for a moment. It felt so good when she did that. 

Maze, not to be forgotten said, “Move over Decker,” as she moved on her hands and knees to grab the base of his penis. Lucifer watched as the two ladies kissed each other before licking either side of his length. It took them a moment or two to get the rhythm right but soon they were working in tandem. “Ahh, ladies,” he purred as they took turns blowing him and pumping the base of his manhood.

 

****

 

Maze pulled back watching Chloe continue to suck happily on Lucifer’s cock. Her former boss and Chloe never breaking eye contact during the act. The demon smiled to herself, her roommate was less of a prude than she would have the world believe. But then again, months of sleeping with the Lord of Hell would do that to a person. Maze watched as Lucifer came with a roar into Chloe’s mouth. She was disappointed when his wings didn’t make an appearance. But they had all night to make that happen.

Needing a release of a different kind, Mazikeen relaxed the glamor around her body and stretched. It felt like relaxing a tightly closed fist. She took off her boots  and her bodysuit and left them in the corner of her room. Before turning back to her friends she grabbed a bottle of water and put her glamour back in place. 

“Do you still want all of me, Decker?” she said handing the bottle to Chloe. Chloe blushed deeply but nodded taking a swig of water. Mazikeen looked over to Lucifer and they had a moment of perfect understanding. 

“As you wish,” the Devil said. If he was disappointed, Maze wasn't able to tell. She would have to be very careful around Lucifer in the imminent future, she wasn't sure how he would react to seeing her with his lover. Chloe’s acceptance of her proposal surprised both of them and it was sometimes best to ask for forgiveness than permission in this matter. Maze lay on her back with one leg pulled almost behind her head. “Fuck me, Decker,” she said as she fondled herself. Lucifer took her roommate's hand to help lead her to slide her legs in between Maze’s. Maze felt Chloe hesitate at first before she started to rub her sex against her in earnest. They went back and forth with Chloe setting the pace, while the demon matched it. “Is this good?” she heard her roommate ask as she rubbed her clit in slow circles. “Yes,” she replied, for what Chloe lacked in skill she made up for in effort. The demon closed her eyes and let herself be swept away by the motion and the sounds Decker and Lucifer were making. She felt hands and mouths on her body, not knowing who’s they were. 

Maze opened her eyes and let out a surprised moan when Chloe pulled back and Lucifer slid his fingers inside her pumping slowly. “Darling,” he said to Decker rubbing his freehand  absently against her stomach, “Poor Mazey, hasn't cum once yet. This just won’t do.”.

“No, I guess not. What do you need Maze?” Decker asked catching her breath. 

Maze knew what she wanted. “Eat me out?” She questioned her roomate.

Chloe looked away for a moment, but then came to a decision and said, “I...I don’t. You’ll have to guide me.”.

*******

“On your knees, Detective.” The devil said with a smile. “Your sweet quim is all mine.” Chloe took one of the pillows and placed it under her for comfort. It wouldn’t be long before this position was too difficult for them. She had never really like positions where she couldn’t see her partner. She trusted Lucifer and had learned over time to like this position. 

“Remember, it’s just like kissing. Be as hard as you want.” The demon said as she positioned herself spread eagle in front of Chloe's face. Chloe ass’s end was presented to Lucifer. He wasted no time sliding home, careful to put no pressure on her stomach or spine. She felt his cock fill her to the brim, stretching her walls wonderfully. It was complete bliss. “Get lower for me, Muffin. That’s it. Relax.” She felt his hands ghost over her spine, her ass, and the sides of her belly leaving goosebumps on her skin as she pressed her head to the red silk sheets. It was silent and all that could be heard was the wet slap of Lucifer and Chloe’s hips. 

“Em, Darling, Maze is an impatient mistress,” Lucifer teased her, happy to have distracted her from her purpose no doubt. She looked up at Maze apologetically, who herself was scowling up at Lucifer. Chloe didn’t even have to see the shit-eating grin on his face to know it was there. Getting back to work, Chloe spread Maze’s folds with her thumb exploring her shaved sex. She took some exploratory strokes with her fingers and was rewarded with a shudder from Maze. “Have you thought about this Maze, thought about me doing this to you?” When the demon didn’t respond she licked up and down her slit, stopping to put some pressure on her clit. The thought of being wanted in this way heightened Chloe’s own arousal. Lucifer pumping all the while inside her, soft but insistent. His hands massaging her shoulders just as she liked. 

“Harder Decker!” Maze ordered her. 

Chloe did what she was told. Her hands coming up to slide inside the demon mirroring what Maze had done to her earlier. Maze seemed to enjoy it because her hips came up to meet her hands and more liquid coated her fingers. Chloe lapped up the wetness as it dripped into the sheets. Maze called out for more, and Chloe pushed her nose and mouth into Maze’s sex. Her mouth and tongue found a rhythm with her hands and Chloe pushed harder than she thought was normal. Chloe heard her roommate's release before she felt her clamp down on her fingers. The sound was more similar to an animal's howl than a human’s cry. 

“Work her though it, Detective,” Lucifer said pulling out of her as he watched the show. Chloe wasn’t sure if Lucifer noticed her falter at the sound, or if he just wanted to instruct. Chloe kept working her fingers inside of Maze to help her ride out her orgasim. Sated, Maze let her body relax into a boneless mass. After a moment or two she rolled off the bed and grabbed wet wipes for the group, tossing them on the bed. 

Taking advantage, Lucifer pulled Chloe’s body flush against him and turned her to her side. She giggled, feeling as light as a feather. “Now where were we,” the Devil said positioning himself as the big spoon, “Oh that’s right, in search of orgasim number two.” He pulled her leg over his and entered her from behind. 

“Look at me, Lucifer,” she said, turning her head so she was looking him in the eye. What she saw was a mixture of lust, softness, and devotion. A look that told her that every other person in the room was faceless. “Are you mine?” she asked as she pulled his hair. His response was a barrage of words she didn’t understand. He worked harder and faster after that, intent on his pleasure. She watched as his face became darker with the effort of holding himself back. “Come for me, Chloe,” he said his hands busy making patterns over her clit and nipples. It did things to her when he used her given name. She called out his name as she fell over the edge. She knew he toppled with her when she heard him cry out as well, his wings awkwardly filling the small space. They made the room glow with their light. 

They lay there panting in silence as the sound of Chloe’s stomach protesting loudly could be heard. 

“Hungry?” Lucifer asked. 

“Yeah. Does anyone want pizza?” Chloe questioned moving to get off the bed.  

“Where do you think your going?” Lucifer said, wrapping his arms around her.  “I’m not finished with you yet.”

“But I’m so hungry,” Chloe protested, hitting Lucifer’s arm affectionately. 

Lucifer kissed her again. “Very well, darling. Pizza and then back to Lux. I would love to draw you a bath again,” he said, eyebrows wagging. 

“Count me in,” Maze said leaving the room. 

“What?” the Detective called out, her voice incredulous. 

Lucifer chuckled, “You did promise us the night, Detective.”.

 


End file.
